


Alone in the World With You

by imhereforgaysuperheroes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Beard feels, Everyone Needs A Hug, It was a bet okay?, Loneliness, Mentions of shaving, Other, True Love, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhereforgaysuperheroes/pseuds/imhereforgaysuperheroes
Summary: The beard has never been touched by a warm, caring hand.The arm needs to redeem itself for the harm it has done.Somewhere in the loneliness, they find each other.





	Alone in the World With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Senforza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senforza/gifts).



> For Senforza, the wind beneath my wings, the stars in my sky, the beard to my arm. They - and you - said it couldn't be done. But here it is, all ready to read, and it couldn't have happened without you. You inspire me every day. Thank you for touching my life with your words and ideas and bets.

In its entire life, the beard has never known a touch. 

 

It has known the cruel hand of a razor. It has felt the forgotten crumbs of food tangled in its hairs. It has been singed by the force of an explosion, and it has been shaved by the person that was supposed to protect it. 

 

The beard was alone in the world. It had begun its journey with another, but now it was completely, entirely alone. But such is life, it supposed. We all end up alone. 

 

The beard was walking down the streets alone, because it was always alone, when the glimmer of metal caught its eye. Its first instinct was to cower and run; the only metal it had ever known being the sharp blade of the razors and trimmers that ended parts of its life. But when the first waves of panic were over, it realized that there was something different about this metal. 

 

It was an arm. 

 

The beard continued to walk, alone, unwilling to stop and allow the strange, captivating arm to whip out a blade and began shaving away its existence. It was surprised, therefore, when it heard the arm following him. The beard was tempted to run, but it knew that no one could possibly run away from the Winter Soldier’s arm and live if that wasn’t what the soldier wanted. 

 

“You’re Steve’s beard,” the arm said in alarm. 

 

The beard cowered in the shadows of a building. “And you’re Bucky’s arm.”

 

“Right.” The arm looked nervous, and the beard found itself drawn to the hesitant expression in the metal plate of its bicep. “I guess you’re not a part of Steve anymore.”

 

“And you’re not a part of Bucky anymore.”

 

“No.” 

 

The arm paused again. The beard had never before seen it so embarrassed, so anxious to say the right thing, and so sure of failing in that regard. It was rather becoming. “You aren’t going to hurt me,” it said, realization dawning on its lonely features. The arm twitched.

 

“No,” it confirmed. “I’m not going to hurt you. I don’t do that anymore.”

 

“Then why are you here?” 

 

“I…” The arm was embarrassed again, and the beard tried to seem as kind and inviting as possible. Of course, inviting had never been Steve’s strong suit, and Steve was the one that spawned the beard. 

 

“I’m not a part of Bucky anymore,” the arm said, fingers twiddling. “I’m nothing. Just a random piece of nothing.”

 

“You aren’t nothing.”

 

“I’m a weapon. A tool for murder. And now I don’t even have the chance to redeem myself.”

 

The beard crept forward. “I don’t think you need to redeem yourself,” it whispered. The arm sighed and ran a hand over its silky hairs. The beard shivered. 

 

“I know I do,” the arm said. “But now I can’t redeem myself for Steve anymore. So I was thinking, maybe...maybe I could try to redeem myself for you. To be worthy of you.”

 

“You  _ are _ worthy,” the beard argued.

 

The arm obviously didn’t believe it, but the beard didn’t push the subject. They’d have time. It could convince the arm of what it knew so well; that it was more than what it was created to be.

 

“I don’t want to be alone anymore,” the arm said softly. 

 

Lightning seemed to strike; the beard felt that everything it had gone through, the arm understood. The loneliness, the solitude, the heart-wrenching pain of knowing someone else should be there with you. It said without thinking, “You’re not alone. I’m here now.”

 

The arm swept forward and lifted the beard into a passionate embrace, and the beard had never felt more complete.

 

Time went on. The beard grew gray and the arm became rusted and outdated. But despite all that, despite the passage of time and the loss of their creators, despite the entire world telling them that their love was wrong, they were together. They were no longer alone.

  
  


THE END


End file.
